Inspiration
by animegirlks1413
Summary: Saeran helps his girlfriend, Fantasy get inspiration for her stories. A story I wrote for a friend who has been having a rough time.


Saeren x FantasyImmortal (nsfw)

Fantasy blankly stared at her computer screen, twiddling her fingers and sighing loudly. She felt like a desert, completely dry and empty of ideas.

As she continued to sigh, she span around in her chair, as if to search for some inspiration for her next chapter of her highly popular fan fiction, Satisfy Me. When nothing still came to mind, she huffed and turned back to her computer, laying her head down on her laptop, eyes watering with frustration.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of turquoise eyes had been watching her since she started her attempt at writing a new part for her story. A flicker of concern flashed in those cold eyes and the man that owned them silently made his way over to his love.

Quietly, he leaned on top of her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, making Fantasy jump slightly. He nipped at her ear then teasingly then licked the shell of it.

"Another writers block?" He asked quietly.

Fantasy sighed and nodded. "Yes, I can't think of a damn thing. I've tried everything I can think of to get some ideas flowing but it's not fucking working!" Lifting her head up to look angrily at her screen, she growled in frustration and continued her rant.

"Honestly, why the actual hell can't I think of anything! My readers have been waiting for an update and they're all going to start bitchin' at me because I'm not giving them chapters fast enough! Gosh, they must think I'm really shitty for taking so long. Damn it this is so fucking annoying I just wanna-"

Her spiel was quickly stopped by cold hands grabbing her neck and slamming her lips onto her boyfriends.

'Well that effectively shut her silly thoughts up' Saeren thought. Swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, he bit the light pink flesh hard enough to earn a sharp pleasurable gasp from her lips. Biting her lips once more, he then pulled away and stared into her lovely eyes, tiny teardrops dotting her lashes. Seeing those little tears made his heart twinge unhappily.

"Your fans are not going to bitch to you or think you're shitty for taking long to update chapters Fantasy. They care for you very much and understand that sometimes shit takes time. Quality over bloody quantity or some shit like that. And if they do get bitchy with you they are stupid bastards who have a terrible case of bitchitis and aren't worth your fucking time." He said lovingly but sternly, looking right into her eyes, as though to rewrite the upsetting thoughts in her brain.

"Saeren..." Fantasy whispered, a little surprised by the uncommon display of affection from her usually stoic partner, but definitely not unhappy with it. She was quite touched indeed.

"As for the lack of inspiration...," Saeren trailed his pale hands from her neck down to her bare shoulders, then to her collar bone, over her breasts and down, down, down until he reached just the spot he was looking for, making Fantasy moan.

"...I believe I can help with that."

Fantasy's breath hitched "P-please do."

Saeren smirked and attached his lips to her neck while rubbing her through her shorts, making Fantasy shiver in anticipation for what was to come.

Biting harshly on her smooth neck, he made sure to leave a bruise. As he moved off her neck, Fantasy turned her head and attached their lips together sucking a little then biting Saeran's bottom lip, showing she wanted much more. Saeran growled in the back of this throat, aroused and feeling challenged to show his dominance over his eye-catching lover.

Deepening the kiss, he inserted his pink appendage into her mouth to dance and clash with hers, while still rubbing her slowly through her small shorts. He quickly spun her chair around, slipping the straps of her violet tank top lower and lower until it pooled at her waist, revealing her dark silky licorice colored bra.

Growling once more, he made quick work of her bra, practically ripping it off. Starting at her collarbone, he gnawed his way down to her soft, shapely breasts. Teasingly the white haired man lapped and sucked around her nipple, stopping his ministrations down below to unzip her shorts.

Grabbing her ample waist, he lifted her up. Sighing, Fantasy wrapped her legs around his waist, his mouth never stopping his attention to her breasts. Walking over to their bed, he threw her onto it, a gleam in his eye, as if he knew something she didn't.

Making a sound of surprise, Fantasy sat up and looked questioningly at Saeran.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll soon find out." He said, sounding pleased with himself.

Walking over the closet, he walked inside where Fantasy could not see. She heard some shuffling then sound of a plastic bag being opened. Strolling out of the closet Saeran held up a pair of silver handcuffs.

Fantasy could only stare at the silver toy at the moment.

"I noticed your lack of inspiration over the past couple of days so I bought these to get your gears turning." He smirked suggestively.

Fantasy smiled. "Thank you, that really means a lot Saeran."

Blushing lightly, the slightly embarrassed man looked aside. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Shuffling for a moment he then cleared his throat he regained his wicked grin. "Are you ready for this, Princess?"

"More than ready." Fantasy whispered seductively.

Strutting back to the bed, his eyes on her steamy ones, he shoved her down and straddled her. "Then let us begin."

Grabbing her wrists, he lifted them above her head. Putting the cuffs around the convenient hole carved into the dark wood bed, he placed each of Fantasy's wrists into the cuffs and slowly locked them, never once breaking eye contact.

Starting back at her collarbone, he made more purple marks bloom to match the others on her chest. He continued on his downward path to reach his favorite treasure, reaching one nipple, sucking, biting, licking, switching back and forth, explicit whines falling out of Fantasy's mouth.

He left her breasts, not after licking the marks he left, and continued his path down her stomach, eliciting even more brazen groans as she felt him getting closer to her heat.

As he reached her shorts he darkly smiled at her and slowly started pulling them down with his teeth, over her bottom, down her thighs, past her knees to her ankles and finally clearing her feet.

Then she watched with rapt attention as Saeran started back up her body, enticingly and painstakingly slow, as though to make sure he devoured every single inch of his prey.

As he reached his treasure resting between her legs, her scent of arousal hit him, inflaming his desire tenfold. Pulling her underwear aside he let his warm breath touch her sex, watching his amoureux whine, eyes begging for him hurry and consume her in rapture.

Gradually, he inched closer to her dripping wet folds, enjoying watching her squirm in want and anticipation, unable to shove his face in between her legs due to her handcuffs. He took one hand and moved around her lower lips, getting her essence on his digits then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and lewdly licked off her elixir, making sure she watched him.

"You taste delicious Princess" he murmured, snickering when he saw her mouth practically drooling, trying to speak. Deciding to help her speak, he started licking and pinching her folds, eating all of her out except for her pearl.

Whimpering, Fantasy tried to move her hips so Saeran would hit her g-spot. Noticing this, he pinned her hips down and dugs his nails into her skin in warning, she would only move when he wanted her to.

"Ahh...S-Saeran you... nghh...fucking tease."

"Oh? I though you liked my teasing" He smugged, pressing his thumb harshly on her clit.

"Fuck I-ahh I do"

He put his mouth up to the ear of his purple streaked haired lady, "Then let me play with you" He naughtily whispered.

Fantasy whined, feeling her sanity melt after those words. Only this mischievous, proactive man could make her lose her mind this way. And she loved it.

Smirking, Saeran finally sucked on her clit, earning excessive luscious moans from his woman's now bruised lips.

"Haaa...nghh S-Saeran...Sae-mmm...cu-cumming nghhhh..."

Her pussy tightened and then released her fluids, Saeran all the while drinking her delectable nectar. Still feasting on her after her orgasm, Saeran felt his cock tighten even more in his pants, the feeling now becoming completely unbearable.

Devouring the rest of her juices, he unzipped his pants and quickly pulled down his boxers, finally freeing his throbbing erection.

Fantasy, no matter how many times she saw her boyfriend's sex, would stare open mouthed as precum pooled at the top of his dick.

Wiggling her hips in need, she tried to insert the risqué man into her once again dripping wet folds.

Using the last of his restraint, eyes wild with lust, Saeran grabbed Fantasy's hips, digging his nails in once again, and keeping her in place.

"What do you want Princess?"

Unable to properly respond, still coming down from her high, Fantasy could only look wantonly at her lover.

Still not satisfied, Saeran tormented the both of them by just barely stroking her entrance. "I said, what do you want Princess?"

Incapable of waiting anymore, needing him inside her, she gave her last conscious words, "I need you!"

That was all he need before her rammed into her all the way to the hilt, both moaning lewdly in complete pleasure. Waiting for a only a short moment for her to adjust, Saeran began to ram into her, slamming the entire bed up against the wall, making her scream in wantonly in pleasure and him grunt licentiously, letting anyone within miles know what lustful, loving act they were committing.

"I-I...nngghhhh..cl-close."

"Me too Princess...come for... me"

Feeling how close he was, he started rubbing her clit with his thumb, making his erotic princess scream. There was no way he was coming first.

"Ah aha ahhahahhh...I-I-I...coming!Nngghhh."

She came, velvety walls tightening around him, pushing him over the edge as well.

He filled her up until she was completely and utterly full to the brim and she knew that until forever passed, her oasis would never dry again.

One could say Fantasy found her inner eternal, immortal oasis from then on.


End file.
